In the North Pole
by spencershotchner
Summary: A sudden snowstorm while driving causes Spencer and Derek to have to find lodging for the night.


Morgan and Reid were in the SUV, driving towards a witness' house in North Pole, Alaska when it started spitting snowflakes that were roughly the size of cotton balls. Derek stopped the car and leaned forward against the steering wheel to get a better peek out of the windshield. "Well, this is just fantastic," he muttered. The snow was coming down fast and it was building up on the already snow-covered ground.

"I don't remember there being a blizzard warning," Spencer said, watching out the window. He could tell that within minutes it was most likely going to be a white-out situation. "I think we passed a lodge a few minutes up the road." Derek gratefully turned the SUV around and headed back in the direction they had come from.

"Anything to get the hell out of this snowglobe," he muttered.

When they pulled up in front of the lodge, they could barely see a hundred feet in front of them. Both men were happy to be inside of the small building and out of the snow. A portly woman stood at the front desk. She was reading what looked to be a cheesy romance novel. Derek stamped the snow off his boots and onto the carpet before heading up to the desk, leaving Spencer standing by the door as he tried to brush the snow off of his head.

"Do you have any rooms left?" Derek asked the woman, who ignored him until she finished her page. She dog-eared it and Spencer cringed at the mistreatment of the book. The woman jerked her thumb at the pegboard behind her, where only one key was left hanging.

"We've got one cabin left," she said. "It's got a single bed."

Spencer's stomach dropped out of his body and through the floor. "Are you sure you don't want to try and drive back to Fairbanks?" he asked Morgan nervously. Morgan took the key from the woman and turned to Spencer.

"I promise I don't bite," he assured Reid. "Unless you like that sort of thing." He grinned wolfishly when Reid squeaked. He wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders and pulled him toward the door that led to the cabins. They looked out the door and into the blizzarding snow for a moment before checking the key number. It was for cabin number two, so thankfully they wouldn't have to trudge far.

Reid nearly fell once, but they managed to make it into the small house in one piece. The cabin had one room and a bathroom. Most of the space was dominated by the queen size bed. A small TV sat on top of the bureau. Spencer slipped his coat off and hung it on the hook by the door. "Well," he said as Morgan inspected the bathroom, "it beats sleeping in the SUV in a ditch." Derek snorted.

"A warm bed and shower beats the SUV any day," Morgan agreed, and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels until he found _Tom and Jerry_. Spencer sat down after inspecting the bed closely to make sure it did indeed have fresh sheets. He settled back against the headboard and crossed his legs underneath him. Morgan headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Spencer was just starting to get involved with the cartoon when there was an odd sound and all of the lights cut out. The water in the shower stopped running and Derek swore loudly. Almost immediately, panic began to creep into Spencer's mind. He curled in on himself and tried not to hyperventilate.

"Morgan," he called out quietly. '_You're fine, you're fine. You're not alone, you're not trapped,_' he reminded himself. There was a thud from the bathroom and from the little light that was still filtering in through the windows, he could see Morgan had re-entered the room. There was only a towel wrapped around his waist. The bed sunk on one side as Derek sat down next to Spencer and he wrapped a still-damp arm around the man.

"Pretty Boy, it's alright," he said. "The storm probably knocked out the power."

"I know why it's dark!" Spencer snapped, and then blushed at his outburst. "Sorry."

Morgan brushed it off. "Just try not to think about it for a few minutes while I try to find my clothes in that closet they call a bathroom." Spencer nodded jerkily and closed his eyes. He worked on pretending that all of the lights were on and he was not trapped in the perpetual darkness with his nearly naked co-worker.

He jumped nearly a foot in the air when Morgan's hand landed squarely on his shoulder. "Easy, there," Morgan murmured, and sat down next to him again. Spencer took a deep breath, which he regretted immediately because all he could smell was _Derek_. "Why don't we just go to sleep?" he suggested. "The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can wake up and get back to Fairbanks." Spencer quietly agreed, and they slipped under the covers. They faced opposite directions, and Spencer stayed as far away from Derek as humanely possible in the queen-sized bed.

Hours later, Derek woke to the feeling of the bed shaking slightly. The small cabin was at least seven degrees colder than it had been when they had fallen asleep. He rolled over to see Spencer curled into a little ball, shivering. Derek sighed and wrapped an arm around his teammate, who immediately unraveled himself and turned towards Derek's body heat.

Reid nuzzled his nose against Derek's neck, and the older man had to repress a shiver, both from the fact that Spencer's button nose was _freezing_, and that he had managed to brush across a particularly sensitive spot. He couldn't keep himself from squeezing Reid's hips when the man slid his arm over Morgan's waist and inadvertently slid his long-fingered hand underneath Derek's cotton t-shirt and across his skin.

Spencer slowly came back into consciousness at the feeling of large hands gripping his hips, and he was seven different levels of mortified to find himself pressed flush with Morgan. He could feel the unmistakable heat in his cheeks as he began to blush. "I—I'm sorry," he stammered as he tried to pull back from his teammate, but to his surprise, Morgan wouldn't release his hips. "I—Morgan?"

Derek squeezed Spencer's hips again and pressed his nose to Spencer's jaw. Reid tensed as his fellow bed mate lightly pressed his lips to the corner of Spencer's mouth. "What—what are you doing?" Morgan chuckled, and his breath fanned across Reid's skin. Spencer shivered.

"Like you don't know, Pretty Boy," he murmured. "You were cold, so now I'm warming you up."

"That's, um, that's very—_oh_—considerate of you," Spencer managed between a quiet moan. "But you don't have to." Spencer squeaked in surprise when Morgan rolled them so that he was lying underneath the older man.

"I _want_ to," Morgan told Spencer before pressing their lips together. Spencer immediately opened his mouth and he groaned quietly when Morgan's tongue rubbed across his. How long had he been waiting to do this? '_Too fucking long,' _he decided as he hitched his leg over Derek's hip.

Neither were quite sure when the removal of clothes began, but once it started, they didn't want it to stop. Reid squirmed as Morgan sucked a patch on his collarbone while he worked on the flies of his cords. Almost as soon as he began to pull them down, he stopped and looked at Spencer.

"You go commando?" he asked, extremely surprised. Spencer blushed.

"You can't tell me you've _never_ gone without underwear," he responded, and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can," he said, and kissed Reid again. He finished divesting Reid of his clothing, and Spencer tugged the waistband of Morgan's boxers down over his buttocks. He cupped the flesh in his hands and squeezed lightly, causing Derek to jerk forward. Both men moaned loudly at the friction between them.

Morgan's boxers slid down into the depths of the covers, forgotten about completely as Spencer hitched his leg back over Derek's hip. Both of them knew that they weren't going to be doing much more than animalistic rutting tonight, considering they didn't have any lube or condoms. Morgan paused in their frenzied movement to lick his palm, and he then proceeded to wrap his hand around both of their erections. Spencer keened loudly.

"Oh, Jesus," he said, rocking his hips upward.

"No, Derek," Morgan replied cockily. Spencer would have smacked him if he weren't so close to orgasm.

Only a few more shallow rocks and Reid was coming, his orgasm spread between both of them, and seconds later, Morgan reached his peak. He rolled off of Reid before his body could decide to collapse there, and he wiped off their stomachs with the bed sheet.

Spencer turned to Morgan and wrapped his arm around his waist in the position that had gotten them into trouble in the first place. Derek kissed Spencer's forehead. "Go to sleep, Pretty Boy."

It was undoubtedly the best sleep Spencer had ever had.


End file.
